Red Dreams
by Zena-Xina
Summary: Jane finds himself in a strange situation. Kidnapped, shot, and a body that looks just like him left behind and also shot, makes him wonder if he'll survive this time. Will Lisbon and the team know that it's not really him and get to him in time?
1. I Have a Twin?

_**A/N: So this entire thing is a dream that I had one Sunday morning. You know you've mastered fanfiction when you literally dream up your own ones... (and I wasn't even in this one this time! However I think sometimes I was first person Jane yet not at the same time...)**_

Patrick Jane looked down at the body in front of him. It used to astonish him how trouble always found him. It no longer surprised him now however, as it had been this way his whole life.

He had stopped at a garage sale on the way to the CBI offices to look for a lamp for his desk. His had shorted out and needed to be replaced.

When he entered the garage, not finding the owner in the yard, this was the site he found. He checked the man's pulse but there wasn't one.

Jane exited the garage and took out his phone to call Lisbon.

"Hey Jane. You on your way in?" Lisbon said when she picked up the phone.

"Uh, yeah, I was. Got a problem now."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I've appeared to have stumbled upon a body at a garage sale... and, considering the condition of his finger nails, I'd say he's not the owner." Jane explained.

"Finger nails? Ok, well, stay there, we're on our way. What's the address?"

"1179 Green Dr."

"Alright, stay put."

Jane hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. He walked around the garage and the man, taking in the scene so he could give Lisbon information when they got here.

His thoughts were disturbed when an old car pulled up to the curve outside. He left the dark garage and greeted the woman who began to get out of the car.

"Sorry ma'am, we're closed." he said.

"Aw, can't I take a quick look? I wont stay long."

"I must insist you leave. Sorry."

The lady gave him a dirty look as she got back in her car and drove off.

Jane was walking back and was almost in the garage when someone pulled up again, but into the driveway, taking their time to back up into it.

What is this a black Friday sale, he thought.

A tall lady got out of her car and smiled at Jane. He started to tell her to leave when she cut him off by pulling out a gun.

"Woh there. Its just a garage sale. I don't know where the cash is but take any items thar you want." he tried to negotiate.

She laughed.

"Get back in the garage!" she demanded.

Jane backed up, hands up in surrender.

The lady popped open her trunk to reveal... Jane's body?

"Who the heck is that and why does he look like me?" Jane asked, bewildered.

Still smiling, she dragged the body into the garage and stood it up near the other body.

"Help me stand him up from behind." she asked with a sticky sweetness to her voice.

Jane went behind (himself?) and held him up parallel to his own body.

She let go and quickly whipped her gun out.

"What are you- AHH!" Jane collapsed as a bullet ripped through the man in front him, then through his shoulder.

He could've sworn he heard his twin moan as well.

He barely had time to think and recover at all before he was being dragged towards the car's trunk. She shoved him in then took some cleaning supplies and quickly cleaned the small trail of blood that led to the car. She left the blood splatter that was on the walls and slightly repositioned the other man in their shared pool of blood.

He attempted to weakly get out of the car but she shoved him in with the supplies and shut the lid before calmly driving off.

_That was well planned but ultimately sloppy_, Jane thought.

Jane could barely concentrate with the hole in his shoulder. He knew he should be somewhat grateful that it was only his shoulder but knew he was still in a dangerous situation. A gun shot was still a gun shot.

Hopefully Lisbon would realize immediately that it wasn't really him and this wouldn't delay them finding him. The psycho lady probably thought that the police would honestly believe it was him and that the guy would die, leaving them to think Jane was dead.

_Ohh please come quick,_ he pleaded to Lisbon silently.

_**A/N: So... like? Like I said, this is all from a dream. Of coarse this is more solid than my somewhat ambiguous dream, so sorry if somethings seem a little... far-fetched. But I promise the identical twin body thing will be explained. **_


	2. Nope, not a twin

_**A/N: And the dream continues... (you know it's a lot easier to dream a dream then to tell it...)**_

_**And to reviewer Rosepeony, you're right, lol, she is. I never thought about that. But it is possible , right?(at least in my dream anyway..)**_

_**And also to reviewer Idonthaveaname, even though this was a dream, that has been considered and will be covered soon.**_

_**Oh, by the way, this is set Season 2-5ish. Anytime that they were all still working together at the CBI.**_

Lisbon pulled up in front of Jane's car at the garage sale. She didn't see him right away but he could be in the garage, whose door was down. Van Pelt was with her in the car, Rigsby and Cho behind them in their own car.

She was about to get out but something didn't feel right.

She drew her gun and signaled for Van Pelt to do the same thing. She slowly got out, noticing the guys next to her doing the same thing.

"What's the situation?" Cho asked.

"I'm not sure." Lisbon admitted. "But something doesn't feel right. Go around back with Van Pelt. Rigsby and I'll go to the garage."

They went off to were they were told.

Lisbon slowly made her way to the garage.

Maybe he closed it to keep eyes from prying, she thought.

In one smooth move, Rigsby pulled the door up as her gun swept the room.

Her eyes immediately fell upon the wounded form of her partner.

"OH MY GOD, JANE! CALL AN AMBULANCE RIGSBY!" she screamed, running to his side.

She took off her jacket and applied it to his shoulder.

"Jane! Come on, wake up! Jane, please!"

Behind her, she could hear sirens in the distance.

Cho and Van Pelt arrived behind her.

"We cleared the house. There's no one else here." Cho said.

"Is that Jane?" Van Pelt gasped, suddenly aware that there were in fact two men laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Cho asked.

"We don't know. We came in here, and here he is... I called an ambulance. It should be here soon." explained Rigsby.

Two police cruisers pulled up in the street, followed by an ambulance. Cho waived them over to the garage.

As the paramedics fixed up Jane as started to get him on a stretcher, Lisbon stepped back, watching them.

The quickly took him away, spouting medical jargon along the way.

Lisbon started to follow but held back. They still had a crime and body to process. She wanted to go but she had to be professional.

"Go ahead and go with him." said Cho next to her. "We'll make sure everything is taken care of properly here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of coarse. Make sure he's taken care of, Boss."

"Thanks Cho."

She rushed to the back of the rig and hoped in right as they were about to close the doors.

Lisbon sat in the corner, not wanting to get in the way of the paramedics.

She started to pray as they took off. However she was interrupted when one of the paramedics started mumbling.

"What the heck?" he said.

Lisbon looked up to see him peeling off Jane's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she said, horrified.

"It's ok. It's just a mask... and a wig..." he said, confused. He help up a thin latex-like mask that was very detailed to look like Jane's face. The wig was also styled just like Jane's.

"Well then... who's that?" she said, standing up to get a look at the man.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to assume this is not Patrick Jane then?"

"No, no he's not."

_What is going on? Where's Jane then? _she thought.

_**A/N: Ahh, so.. all is revealed. Probably not as big as a reveal as you thought, lol. Honestly, I have no idea where my subconscious got this from. My only guess can be from that episode of (BBC) Sherlock with the theories of how he survived.. my best guess...**_


	3. Now, who are you?

_**A/N: I'm glad everyone is liking it so far. This chapter is more or less filler (not really... kinda... as in it wasn't in my dream) (mostly because dreams don't typically have fillers so I have to make up my own a little along the way).  
**_

Jane awoke in the back of the trunk as it started to come to a slow stop along a bumpy road.

He was really tired and just wanted this to end already. He tentatively placed his hand on his shoulder. He had stuffed some paper towels on his would before passing out. Now, the towels were completely soaked as was the majority of the top of his shirt and a puddle on the trunk bottom.

_Good luck getting that out, _he thought. _I could really use some tea right now._

The trunk suddenly opened and he squinted, anticipating to be blinded by light, but it was dark.

_How long was I out?, _Jane thought, dumbfounded.

The lady looked down an him and smiled.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I could use some tea." he replied. "And a hospital."

The last comment seemed to make her mad.

She yanked him out and tossed him on the ground.

He looked up in fear and grimaced at the pain in his shoulder.

"Get up!" she commanded.

Slowly, he awkwardly fumbled his way up into a standing position.

Usually by now he'd be trying to sweet talk his way out the situation, but his mind was foggy.

It felt so unlike him, and it scared him even more.

The lady commanded him to start walking forward past the car.

As he was walking, he tried to talk to her.

"So... what do I call you?" he asked, glancing back for a second. He was relieved when she didn't react negatively.

"You can call me Amy."

"Amy huh? Well I know for sure I've never met you before."

"I would hope you haven't. I've tried very hard to keep myself out of site?" said Amy.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked. "Have you been stalking me?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking... more like admiring..." she said with a sly smile.

Jane's mind erupted in chaos. He ran all through his mind palace, desperately trying to find evidence to support this confession. Am I losing my touch? he asked himself.

"No point in trying to remember me. I was VERY cautious."

By now they had reached a concrete porch with a run down house attached to it.

Amy stepped in front of him.

"I'll be back. Don't try anything."

She slipped inside the dirty sliding door.

Jane contemplated whether he should run off or not. He looked around. They were surrounded by thick woods, and the road they had driven off winded around a corner so Jane didn't know how long it was.

He shifted over and leaned up against one of the pole's supporting the porch's overhang.

He was feeling lightheaded and dizzy and didn't know how much longer he could stand.

_You know what, I think I'll just... lay down here.._

Jane crashed to the floor, falling unconscious again.

_**A/N: Uh oh, more trouble for Jane. Please review!**_


	4. Non-twin has a name

_**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEY, long time, no see. Sorry about the lack of updates. If it makes you feel any better I've been behind in all my stories and have taken this spring break opportunity to update at least one chapter in each of them.**_

* * *

Lisbon sat down in her chair with a huff. She had been so worried when she thought that Jane had been shot and laying in a pool of his own blood. However her worry had not decreased much now that they thought he had been kidnapped.

To think that she had been worrying over a man that she didn't know and the fact that she didn't even know it wasn't Jane creeped her out a bit.

After leaving the hospital she met up back with the team and interviewed the neighbors. The only thing they got was that one had seen a dark green car roar out of the driveway a few minutes before they had arrived. They put a broad APB out for it, but weren't very hopeful.

"Hey, boss." Rigsby said, coming into Lisbon's office and startling her from her deep thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We identified the man in the mask and wig. One Joseph Pierce. He was reported missing by his family yesterday. He suddenly disappeared, with no trace of him or his car, until now. He's in surgery right now but he's not expected to make it. He was pretty banged up before being shot and had multiple internal injuries. We talked to his wife but we don't think we're going to get anything helpful." he relied, handing her a file.

"Okay, thanks. Anything on the APB?" asked Lisbon.

"Nothing that I've heard."

"Alright."

She had just opened the file when her phone rang.

"Lisbon."

"Agent Lisbon, Tray Carter, CSU, at the crime scene of the garage."

"Right, right. What have got?"

"We tested the blood, as there was quite a bit of it as you saw. The thing was we found two different types of blood."

"What do you mean, like human and an animal?" she asked.

"No, definitely both human. One was AB positive, and the other was O negative."

Lisbon gasped. She knew from Jane's medical file that he was O negative. She quickly opened the file handed to her about Pierce. He was AB positive.

She tried not to panic. Just because one was O negative didn't mean that it was Jane's necessarily. It could be the abductor's or someone else's entirely.

"Collect DNA samples from each type and put a rush on them to be identified. Compare them against Patrick Jane and Joseph Pierce's DNA." she commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" the young man responded, hanging up.

She knew it would take the lab a while but they might need them later.

Lisbon sighed in frustration.

_Where are you Jane?_

* * *

_**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know author's always say this, but it is kinda what fuels us. Hearing feedback is essential, even if a quick something. It let's me know that at least someone actually wants more, lol :P**_


End file.
